A Secret Santa Fanfic For LegenDarius116
by Light15XV
Summary: This was a short secret santa fanfic for LegenDarius116. It was a rushed one for the deadline so I apologize for it to be all over the place.


**Chung Seiker~Deadly Chaser**

 **Ara Haan~Asura**

* * *

"Dad?" A little boy with brown hair and pointy bangs with black tips called for his father in the night. A man came into his son's room and sat down besides his bed.

"Can't sleep, little pikachu?" The boy nodded. "Do you want me to tell you the ending to how I met your mother again?" The boy nodded again.

"I like the ending, even though that's not how happy endings work." The man laughed.

"Alright alright, will you go to sleep this time after that?" The boy nodded the third time. "Alright, it all happened when we. . ."

* * *

"Why can't you just behave!?" A chase was happening in the town square of Hamel, capital of the Senace Kingdom. A certain armored guardian was going after a female fox maiden who's jumping towards building to building in a delightful manner, having the irritated chaser have no choice but to seize her using his skill, Shooting Star. Countless guided bullets head towards the maiden as fast as it can go, until the blonde-haired male caught her wicked smile.

 _"Huhuhu, that is not how you treat a lady. What a cruel man you are~"_ She stopped in her tracks, having to also use a skill of her own. Fox Fire, a skill that summoned claws on her hands went to shred the bullets like nothing when they came close, additionally she summoned flames after the attack and pulverized the bullet debris towards the armored man. With quick instincts, he dodged the incoming attack and continued to face his silver shooters at her, but instead she came right at him with her spear. Blocking the impact with his shooters, her strength is remarkable to leave him shaking while blocking her spear.

"You. . ." He scowled. She was a wanted criminal for murdering well-known nobles in Lanox with no evidence of why she's doing such things in the neighborhood where mobsters, gangs, and hitmen were rumored to be in. It shouldn't be a surprise for someone like her to be in this village since there's an active criminal underground that only a few know where it is and some nobles do too. The chaser just wonders why does the fox maiden doesn't leave any evidence at the crime scene, yet the lab has yet to figure that out.

" _I can not have you kill me just yet. There is so much things I still have to do."_ She withdrew the spear from him and turned away from the guardian, not after she warns him. _"There may not be anything you see from normal vision, but there is always residue of something."_ Leaping towards the shadows, she leaves him in the dark alleyway in the night.

"What a drag," he sighed, "How am I going to explain this situation to Chief Penensio?" The woman with fox-like instincts was the first to cause him problems in his assassin life, thus he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Chief Penensio stared at him in disbelief. The Velder Knight Captain who was assigned to Hamel was now assigned to Lanox along with the guardian, also to look after him in favor of someone. "Did you even capture her?"

". . .Not exactly." The tone of his voice is evident that he was stressed out from his mission. Penensio sighed at him.

"As one of the best assets to our squad, you'll have to figure out quickly why you're like that. Can't have anybody thinking that their best guardian is somewhat off, alright Chung Seiker?" Chung Seiker, the son of Hamel's White Wolf, Helputt Seiker. He went missing after saving a young Chung from the demon invasion in Hamel, but the city finally recovered after he became a Deadly Chaser. Since then, he joined up with the Velder Knights towards Lanox, where criminal activities started to erupt more than usual and started to affect the whole continent.

"I will get to it, it'll be over when our new mission starts." He seemed certain, although his head can't get rid of the lady he has in mind. "I'll go check how Ms. Haan is doing." Rogering his chief, he walked to the lab where the scientists were figuring out why the fox maiden attacked the nobles and are searching for clues of her crime. Opening the lab door, a girl suddenly bumped into him to both of their surprise. He caught her as she almost fell backwards towards the floor and he stared at her face. "Ms. Haan?" He politely called.

"C-C-Chung. . .what a surprise!" She adjusted her white glasses and the pink tint on her cheeks were visible. He noticed and released his grip on her in awkwardness. "Ah. . .ehehehe thank you for catching me." She bowed to him in her scientist outfit with her black braids and a beautiful hairpin. The hairpin? He looked at it as if it's familiar somehow. "Uh, Chung?" Hitting him back to reality.

"Sorry, are there any evidence upon the bodies that were found in the crime scene?" The bodies were in a room where they were preserved to examine the clues that the maiden left behind.

"About that. . .it seems that the nobles weren't even human at all. We took a blood sample to see if she had infected their blood for evidence but their DNA structure is not that of a human's at all." Demon nobles? There's rarely any demons in Lanox unless they were accepted by Edel, the chieftain of the village of Lanox. "So demons don't easily die, which also explains why their hearts were ripped out from them."

"If you insist, can we check out the crime scene together? There's something I want to talk about, alone with you." Not knowing what his intentions are, she accepts as if she may know what happens.

"I'll accept. Nothing like spending a day with you going to a crime scene where evidence should've been left behind~" She happily says. He gave a smile too, maybe a certain smile.

* * *

Arriving to the crime scene, with only them, the Seiker stopped in his tracks and pulled out one of his silver shooters to aim at the girl. "What are you planning, Fox Maiden?"

She giggled and turned towards to face him with a smile. She removed her glasses, revealing her red and orange eyes. "It was that obvious wasn't it? Too bad you didn't realize it sooner." She took off her lab coat, revealing the outfit of the maiden herself.

"I didn't want to care, but they got out of hand. I had to face you once and for all." He still aimed at her, ready to shoot. "Why are you doing this?" He questioned.

"Did you really not know why I targeted those certain hidden demon nobles? You're a weird one." She came towards him, lifting down his silver shooter and touching his armored hand. "Oh Chung, when did you fall for me?~"

"When you first fell on me~" he smiled.

* * *

A rumor was said that one of the scientists eloped with the guardian of Hamel, Chung Seiker, but they have never been confirmed. Others say that he killed her because she was the Fox Maiden all along.

* * *

A boy snores in his bed, and the father told him goodnight.

* * *

 **I'm not promising anything but it's complicated to come back to writing when it's a hobby. Both of my main fanfics still linger in my mind but I have trouble bringing them to here, so I don't mind if you don't want to read them anymore but I'll hopefully hang on to them.**


End file.
